1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and device to prevent snoring and breathing through the mouth, and more particularly, to an adjustable lip-closing anti-snoring device which gently lifts the flesh about the chin area to hold the lips snugly closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various anti-snoring devices directed to maintaining the mouth of a person in a closed position to prevent snoring are known in the prior art. In general, a number of these devices include a harness type fixture designed to fit over the person's head and to cup the chin in a forced upward position thereby causing the mouth to close. Many of these devices exert undue pressure on the jaw and/or are extremely cumbersome and/or are uncomfortable to wear.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,990,411 and 3,312,217 appear to be devices which cup the chin in a chin support attached to straps which force the chin in an upward position to hold the mouth in a closed position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,730 appears to be for a snoring corrector having a sling of elasticized material having cheek engaging straps which overlie most of the quadrilateral facial area covering the chin to the intersection of the throat with the lower jaw and to the corners of the mouth, to the center of the front side of the ears and passing over the crown of the head, which device is intended to urge upwardly the muscles holding the lower jaw in a closed position and the muscles holding the lower lip in a closed position.
Many of the anti-snoring devices of the prior art are positioned about the person's head and face resulting in uncomfortable pressure being placed upon the face, chin, jaws and/or head. None of the prior art provides an anti-snoring and lip closing method and device which holds the lips in a closed position by gently lifting up the flesh about the chin as herein provided.